The Three Sisters
by Mrs. S. Sandman
Summary: the tragic and sad tale of three sisters how they married, how one became a widow and how the other dissented into depression and madness


Chapter One -Plans-

Cygnus watched out of the window as his three girls sat under an old dead tree, Andromeda the youngest wrote a letter her tongue poked out in concentration, Narcissa the second youngest read a book her back leaning against the trunk of the tree. Bellatrix the eldest played vacantly with her wand her frizzy black locks falling on her face. The door sounded and Druella his wife answered the door and called him instantly. Lucius Malfoy and his father stood proudly at the door, Lucius had his shoulder length hair tied back with a ribbon and he wore a fancy robe obviously stating something. Cygnus smirked "the girls are in the garden Lucius, why don't you visit Andromeda while I talk to your father?" he asked. Lucius nodded and walked inside glancing at the moving pictures on the wall, once he reached the back garden he walked up to Andromeda "hello" he said a little shyly, Andromeda looked up and smiled a little "hello Lucius". Narcissa looked up at the sound of the name and a huge grin spread across her young face, Lucius caught his eyes in hers and couldn't help but stare at her "hello" he smiled "Good evening Lucius" she said happily. Bellatrix make vomiting noises and sniggered. Andromeda rolled her eyes and smiled "Lucius why don't you talk to Cissa?" she asked hiding her now rolled up parchment behind her back "okay then" he replied sitting next to Narcissa. Andy sigh in relief and ran into the home clutching the parchment tightly but before she could reach her room Cygnus stopped her "we need to talk Andy" he said glancing at Aberaxas Lucius' father "we have decided you shall marry Lucius as you are mature enough and your other sisters don't mach aberaxas' demands" explained Cygnus, Andromeda froze her brown eyes when wide "but father! I don't love Lucius!" she cried "this is not for love this is for an heir, after aberaxas has died you are expected to produce and heir for Lucius do carry on the malfoy name" finished Cygnus. Andromeda looked to her mother for support but Druella gave none she could feel tears welling in her eyes and in a flash Andy had ran upstairs ignoring her father's calls.

Cygnus sigh and called for his two other daughters, both entered narcissa with a smirk on her porcelain face and Bellatrix with her face hidden by her raven hair, Lucius was last "your sister is to be married to Lucius and if this is to happen I need you two to prepare your sister, the wedding will be in twelve days. Five days to plan and the rest for Mr. malfoy and Andy to become more acquainted until the wedding" explained Cygnus.. Narcissa glanced a little sorrowfully at Lucius and nodded; she quickly bowed to her father and went out to find Andromeda. Bellatrix stayed by her mother biting the end of her wand. Narcissa found Andy sitting on her bed staring at a letter her body racked with tears "Andy…are you okay?" Cissa asked slowly approaching her sister "no im not! I don't love Lucius! I love ted!" she cried, Narcissa sat next to her and slid the parchment from her hands and read it.

_Dear Andy_

_Ive missed you incredibly, I wish I could see you again I miss your beautiful face you silky brown hair the way you laugh. I know m not a pure-blood like you and your family but im not letting that get in between us, please come and see me. Your father doesn't have to know please Andy…I love you. _

_Love Ted xx_

Narcissa gasped "ted tonks! But hes not pure-blooded!" she whispered harshly, Andromeda nodded and sniffed "I know its stupid but…I love him cissa! I can't marry Lucius" she sobbed, Cissa pulled her into a hug her heart ached to see her little sister like this "Ill try to do something Andy, I cant guarantee that I will stop this wedding but if you really love ted I suppose I shall help" she said stroking Andromeda's brunette hair. Andromeda looked up and wiped a tear from her rose tinted cheek "thanks cissa". 


End file.
